


And After Dusk (there is still blood on my hands)

by BlueIsh_YellowIsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), The Avengers Are Good Bros, These guys will be a happy family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, just tony is too blind to see, or death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/BlueIsh_YellowIsh
Summary: In which, Tony needs to understand that the avengers don’t actully hate him.But Tony thinks he will forever be hated for what he did to her.





	1. Dining with a murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

See Tony wasn’t the one to complain, or maybe he did, sometimes he complained? Yes he did complain, and now complain didn’t sound like a word anymore. 

Yeah, so as child he’d complain for shit because that’s what smaller rich people did, they begged for what they wanted. Which was also considered selfish, and Tony was indeed selfish. At least that was what he was told by a certain Howard Stark and then by oh the great Captain America. 

“Stop complaining, you’re selfish,” they would say, or maybe what was implied, when words were spit at him. Because Tony was a billionaire, and he complained.

Until he didn’t. 

————————

“Shut up Stark, it’s all your fault!”

“Can’t you see what you’ve-“

“Stop yelling at him, he isn’t worth it.”

“-done, or are you too stuck up to realize?”

If glares could kill, then Tony would be full of knives by now. The expression glares like daggers would be quite literally in his current situation. Or maybe he was overreacting? Overreacting is selfish. He shouldn’t be selfish anymore, not after what he did. Yeah Tony, building a murder bot is such a smart idea, save the world, ha! Destroying is in style now! Not like Tony wanted to blow up the earth, it’s not like he wanted Ultron to go wrong, it’s not like he wanted to be an avenger, it’s not like he wanted to live with the avengers, it’s not like he wanted them to hate him! And now he wants to breathe before they stare at him strangely. No need to embarrass himself even more. 

Breakfast sounded nice.

Tony thought he was hallucinating when Clint asked him to join them. Why did they want to dine with a murderer? He left his workshop in a dizzy haze, breakfast really sounded nice, it probably would taste good too. 

Here he is now, way out of his element, never should of left the comforts of his workshop. Freaking out over stupid thoughts and shit feelings and look, now he was complaining.

Complaining was selfish. 

Natasha glanced up, and her eyes peeked up over the brim of her coffee cup. Shit, she sees him now, and then she’ll know and then she’ll tell everyone and-

“Good morning Tony.”

-and then, he paused, was she, didn’t-, wait, why was she acting so casual? And then realization dawned, here he was with all the avengers, and not one rude word spoken. Huh, he didn’t think it was possible, they all hated him.

————————

It wasn’t until later in the day, (or week he might of lost track of time), when it happened again. Whatever it was. 

Tony’s eyelids were slowly drooping and the palm of his hand was pressed in on his cheek, fingers resting nicely on his forehead. If it wasn’t for Clint he’d be face first in a keyboard. 

“Hey Tony,” Tony? He’d think they’d call him Stark. “Why don’t you come join us for a movie?”

He jerked upward suddenly awake. Wait movie? They wanted him? But, they hated him, it was his fault wasn’t it? He-, he should probably respond now.

“I dunno hawkass, don’t wanna see you cry again.” Snark to cover his panic. 

Luckily it worked because Clint snorted, “Sure, you definitely didn’t cry either.” 

“It was the fucking dog, fucking everyone cried,” Tony said.

“Well it was fun hanging out together wasn’t it?” Clint met his eyes, “You should come again, actually you are coming, so I better hope I see you down in ten minutes.”

Tony considered it for a few seconds, maybe, maybe it could change? “Sure Legolas, I’ll be down before you know it.”

Clint smiled in return and saw himself out.

Huh.

————————

Of course movies are great and Tony loves them. They probably would of watched Star Wars or some shit like that. Tony might’ve finally begun to understand that the others didn’t actually hate him. But yes the universe had different ideas. Fucking terrible ones. Tony wasn’t one to complain, that would be too selfish.

For once Tony was going to enjoy himself, so a grin on his face and hands in his pockets, he practically skipped down to the common room. Until, the room became showered in red, all casual chatter was covered with an insistent alarm, and the avengers scrambled for the emergency. 

“JARVIS, what’s the 411?” he said once he was in his suit.

“The fantastic four fought Dr. Doom in the morning today, they failed in stopping him” JARVIS rattled out. “Now there are about one twenty or more artificial meteors scheduled to hit the earth in New York City, in 1 hour.”

Splendid, his afternoon ruined by fucking Doom. Or maybe he saved him, from the avenger’s movie date, he was stupid enough for thinking he could ever rest, that the avengers liked him, he-

“Sir, might I add that it has been forty hours since you last slept and also thirty-six since you had your last meal.”

“And JARVIS is that currently more a threat them the imminent danger of fucking meteors?” 

“No sir”

“So thanks for telling me, but I think there’s more shit I have to worry about”

“Very good sir”

He fucking loved JARVIS.

————————

Evacuation of most of the city proved easy. Turns out people were quite willing to leave if there was threatened death. Yup, Easy, Read: Completely fucking impossible. And yes it was completely fucking impossible when some dumbasses decide to stick around because they think their invincible. Then Tony has to be the hero he’s supposed to be and save the day. So he helped about 20 or so more people evacuate when they thought they would stay and watch. And look now he’s complaining again. 

So Tony decided that this will be he smoothest mission ever, no bumps, no bruises. He had to be sure that the others wouldn’t see him make a mistake again. Especially with meteors, he hated meteors now. And since there were meteors half the people on the team were basically useless, except for evacuating. Though he would never say that out loud. In all honesty Tony knew he was the useless one. 

“Stark these thing are coming in fast, do you have a plan?” Steve barked. And oh no, he was already slipping Steve’s bad side, Tony had to think of something fast. And that’s when genius struck.

“So, my good captain, thanks to the knowledge of the fantastic four, we know the meteors are not real, so they are most likely some sort of metal.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but does that mean you’re gonna use a giant magnet?” Clint asked.

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner!” Tony joked.

“Wow such genius.” Clint said.

“Well I don’t got any other bright ideas, besides, me and the good doctor have been making prototypes of such magnets.”

Bruce spoke up, “He’s right Clint, we really don’t have a better option with such limited time.”

“And that’s my a-okay sign to get started on plan giant magnet.”

“Okay then we have a plan now, be quick about it.” Steve said in his commanding captain voice.

So Tony began work. And working was hard in his slightly lessened mental state, his fault for not sleeping. His sleep deprived mind absently fed him darker thoughts. “Yeah like it’s also your fault for what might happen, you’re not on your a-game and you might end up killing so many people.” Tony scowled to himself and tried to put his thoughts away. “Just like Ultron and Sokovia, those people are dead and it’s on your shoulders.”

In all seriousness, his magnet looked pathetic. But, it help immense power behind its. Sorta like a twisted metaphor for himself, little pathetic Tony holding power to destroy the world if he wanted too. And he almost did by accident.

Mr. Magnet sat on top of avengers tower, ready for activation, and it was looking like the mission was gonna go just as Tony planned. 

“Guys,” Natasha said anxiously, “We have incoming doom bots.”

Well shit.

“Hold then off, I’m almost finished,” Tony said frustrated. His gentle hands continued working meticulously, and it was on him to save the world, again. Yay.

Tony hastened himself when he could hear his team struggling over the comms. He wouldn’t mess up, never again. 

“Okay, I think we are all set for plan giant magnet,” Tony said.

“Good because, the meteors are just in time,” Clint said. And that they were, giant balls raining from the sky.

“Shit it’s now or never,” Tony said, barely hesitating, he hit the button. And nothing happened, Tony totally didn’t panic, nope not panicking. And then something happened. “YES,” he screamed, “Giant magnet is a go!”

The meteors hundreds of feet from the ground simultaneously froze. Which was weird and strangely satisfying. Speaking of strange, maybe the doctor himself would be better equipped for this job. Anyone was better then him. 

The iron rocks slowly began to move toward the magnet, “Okay Hulk, Thor, it’s our time to shine.” All three of the heroes grabbed the meteors straight from the sky. They had to hurry or else the magnet would fail. And it was going fine.

Then it wasn’t.

“Alrighty that’s the last of them,” Tony said.

“You are positive, man of iron?”

“Yes Thor, I wouldn’t make a mistake.” He wouldn’t because he couldn’t, and if he could make a mistake it would cause them to hate him, even more then before.

“I wouldn’t be to sure,” a strained voice said on the comms. 

“Nat?” Tony said frantically, his head zipping side to side, trying to see her. 

“You missed one,” were the famous last words before the booming of a fallen meteor. The comms picked up a wheezing breath and pained groans. But Tony only picked up the choking of his own breathe, and the fuzzed responses from his teammates. And he felt his eyes widen, trying to compensate for his ever so quickly fading vision. His adrenaline flow stopped and if he wasn’t hovering, he’d sure be on his knees. 

Oh god what had he done.

Tears locked up in his eyes making them sting. His nostrils flared open and he tried to breathe in, but his panicked brain wouldn’t let him. He was pretty sure he was choking on his own breath, which was fucking pathetic.

He blinked and his teammates were already at Natasha’s side. And what was he doing? Complaining about his own difficulties, as if he even mattered at this moment. 

And then he was a Natasha’s side, and he couldn’t breathe, her one leg and one arm crushed by the meteor and he couldn’t breathe. Her red hair splayed around her deathly calm face, and he couldn’t breathe, it perfectly framed her beautiful yet bruised face, and he couldn’t breathe. It matched the crimson blood on her body, and he-, she wasn’t breathing, the same blood, her blood, spilling over her pink lips, and he couldn’t breathe, and now there was blood on his hands, wait how was he out of the suit? It was on his clothes and face and he couldn’t-

In.

In.

In.

In oxygen went, but it never came out.

Carbon dioxide was building up and he really couldn’t breathe. And then he was pushed to the side, and fell into more blood and rubble. Then there was Clint yelling at him in slow motion, his eyes were bright with anger and hate at Tony. And he was covered with her blood too. Then Steve motioned Clint away, because he wasn’t worth it. Stupid dumb Tony laying on the rock, alone and he couldn’t-.

“Shut up Stark, it’s all your fault!”

“Can’t you see what you’ve-“

“Stop yelling at him, he isn’t worth it.”

“-done, or are you too stuck up to realize?”

Bloody hands reached up and gripped his head, it was his fault, all his fucking fault. He wouldn’t mess up but he did, he killed more people, because that’s all he was good for, she was gonna die like all those who died in Sokovia, and who died in New York and who died by his missles, it was his fault and he couldn’t breathe, not anymore. He didn’t deserve it.


	2. Three. More. Words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is losing it after the accident.
> 
> (It was no accident, only his fault)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy macaroni, so much positive responses! Through trials and temptation I have actually managed to update, I've had to transfer this story through three devices, so if anything is off or wrong feel free to let me know.
> 
> Also blood warning, just in a dream thingy.

Twitch. Tap. Wobble. 

The pounding of his own foot is all that echoed in a room of people. Tony couldn’t stop shaking. Tony’s adrenaline wouldn’t crash. Tony wanted to cry. 

He breathed slowly in and out, trying to stop himself from panicking again. But his hands were stained red and crusted in his hair and clothing. The room was getting to cold. Too tense.

Tony abruptly stood up, cringing at the loud chair scratching against the floor. He tried to ignore the hot glares he could almost feel staring at his back. He had to leave.

Open. Get in. Slam shut. Breathe.

Oh god, it was his fault, he ran to sink and scrubbed viciously at his hand to get the damn blood off, it wouldn’t budge. Tony felt the bathroom he was in begin to spin, and his knees wobbled, and then they gave out, leaving the rest of the body to crash face first on the dirty tile.

Nat- she, she’s dead and it’s because he wasn’t fast enough, he could’ve saved her. He- she- oh my god, he couldn’t breathe- she’ll never smile again, she won’t quip at him, she won’t talk again. 

Because she’s dead, and who would talk to a selfish murderer. 

So much blood.

He could see her in front of him, lying on the floor. She was, smiling at him, her mouth too wide too big. “Too much teeth showing,” Tony thought, “Too much blood stained.” His vision was graying out and he felt giddy. 

“Hi Nat,” he giggled, “Did I kill you?”

She only smiled, eyes blank, but her mouth began to open slowly, blood beginning to pour out, and then he was in a pool of blood. And it seeped into his clothing and hair and skin and eyes and-

It filled the room and he couldn’t breathe because he was choking on her blood, and he couldn’t breathe because it was his fault, and he couldn’t-

Breathe. Choke. Cry. 

Stop.

———————-

Clint was in shock. Actually that’s would probably be an understatement. He was in absolute crisis. 

Steve was next to him eyes distant, and he was as silent as everyone else. Even Thor didn’t speak. Bruce was away, with the other doctors trying to do his best with saving Natasha. 

He tried to remain emotionless as possible, which proved to be very difficult. If he had his way, there would be dramatically falling to the ground and bawling his eyes out. 

But that was a different stage of this trauma, still he was fresh in the disbelief stage. Natasha was his rock, never got hurt, was strong always, didn’t get a scratch. But this accident would pretty much ruin her streak. Clint decided that she would probably be quite disappointed. 

And this “accident” wasn’t really an accident. He could completely blame this all on Tony Stark. Yup, that guy sitting what felt like miles away from the rest of the team, tapping his foot at a million miles an hour. Still covered in blood. 

Yup that’s the murderer officer, take him away. 

But Clint reasoned that maybe it wasn’t really anyone’s fault, and really, it was an accident. And he wasn’t Tony Stark so he had no idea what could be going through that man’s head at the moment. 

Or maybe he could. Of course, he was Hawkeye, able to spot anything. 

Tony had very expressive eyes, and eyes were a window to the soul. He was obviously anxious, the constant shaking, sweating, and foot tapping. Guiltiness rolled off him in waves, that was obvious. He was a touch tired and stressed by the way his face was scrunched. His eyes looked glassy, so he was in shock as well. That explained a lot too. And-

Clint rubbed a hand across his face, that fucking tapping was ruining his concentration. He considered asking for Tony to stop, but Tony did it himself. 

The three remaining avengers watched as Tony shakily pushed the chair away from himself, stuff his shaking bloody hands into his pockets and speed walked to the bathroom. It whined from rusty joints and slammed shut. The silence was obviously interrupted, so Clint thought that this could be a reasonable time to talk.

“He left fast,” he remarked. Quiet continued again for awhile. Until another voice spoke.

“Tony probably blames himself,” Steve said. 

Clint huffed and snorted trying to cover his own guilt. “Yeah sure, he’s probably fine.” 

“You can’t be too sure,” Steve looked up at him in thought, “I-, I should go check on him.” 

“C’mon Cap, it’s Tony, he could be washing his hands.”

Steve rose an eyebrow, “For thirty minutes?”

Clint realized that’s how much time had passed. Worry began to spike. “I’ll go check on him then.” He stood up, and his joints popped and cracked. 

He stumbled over the the bathroom door and with three knuckles he tapped them across the wood. “Hey buddy, how ya doing in there.” No response. “If you don’t answer I’m coming in.” No response again. “Alright then, you better not be pooping.”

He opened the door slowly, and he paused to gasp. 

“Steve?!” He called out, “you better get here fast!” Steve’s feet pounded on the floor, Thor was close behind him. 

“Ah shit Tony,” Steve said. He bent down beside his body. Clint stood in the doorway frozen, watching as Steve picked up the the passed out man. And pressed his fingers to Tony’s wrist. “His pulse is fast,” Steve decided, “He fainted.”

“Yeah I figured that much out.” Clint said. Steve carried Tony out where some nurses screamed in shock. A would be funny if they were under different circumstances. 

_______________

Scream. Bleed. Repeat.

Tony yelled in outburst when Natasha popped out from behind him. She breathed slowly as she leaned over his shoulder. Tony was frozen and she was not. That didn’t make sense at all, nothing made sense in this game his brain was aplaying. Tears prickled his eyes and look sweat beaded out, too much pressure. Natasha leaned in closer, too much pressure, she smiled, too much pressure he began to sweat blood, way to much pressure. And woah there, my Natasha what big teeth you have. 

Slice and his neck is slit.

Scream. Bleed. Repeat.

Tony screamed in surprise when Natasha popped out from behind him. She breathed slowly as she leaned over his shoulder. Tony was paralyzed and she was not. That didn’t make sense at all, nothing made sense in this reality his brain was playing. Tears filled his eyes and sweat poured out, too much pressure. Natasha leaned in closer, too much pressure, she grinned, too much pressure he began to sweat blood, way to much pressure. And woah there, my Natasha what big teeth you have. 

Slice and his neck is slit.

Scream. Bleed. Repeat.

Tony raged in outburst when Natasha out from behind him. She breathed slowly as she leaned over his shoulder. Tony was frozen and she was not. That didn’t make sense at all, nothing made sense in this game he was playing. Tears prickled his eyes and look, sweat beaded out, too much pressure. Natasha leaned in closer, too much pressure, she smiled, too much pressure he began to sweat blood, way to much pressure. And woah there, my Natasha what big teeth you have. 

Slice and his neck is slit.

Scream. Bleed. Repeat.

Scream. Bleed. Repeat.

Scream. Bleed. Repeat.

Scream.

Bleed.

Stop.

Start again.

Tony jerked up out of his bed, his arms and legs caught on something. He whimpered as he struggled to get free. He had to escape she was gonna-

"Tony, Tony, calm down," a man's voice said. 

Tony only responded with strained groans, pulling at his limbs for his life. The bonds shreaded into his wrists, or at least they would of if not for other hands grilling his forearms. 

"Look at me Tony, you're okay," Tony tore his gaze from the warm hands and looked up ragedly breathing. "There ya go, see you're okay." 

Tony bit on his lip stifling the hiccuped breaths, now that he was no longer in panic mode, his apparent surroundings became very obvious. He was in a hospital room, wearing a familiar hospital blue outfit, and no longer covered in, the blo- red stuff. Yup.

"What happened?" 

Bruce pinched his nose bridge, he was frustrated. Tony didn't blame him. "You passed out Tony," Bruce said bluntly.

"Kay great, when can I leave."

"Soon," Bruce said. Of course that could mean today, tomorrow, a week. A week was pushing it, maybe he could sneak out, preferably at night when-

"Nat made it Tony, she's alive, in case you were wondering." 

Tony paused and his mind went blank, at times like these he wished his hands were free so he could rub his face. "Because it's your fault," his mind so helpfully reminded him. All his fault, all his fault.

What if she had died, would they ever forgive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Updates hopefully should be coming in quicker!


	3. It’s okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is losing it a bit now. 
> 
> Tony resorts to drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um heyo. I’m back, like 2 weeks late. Um sorry lmao. I meant to update quicker but I just got my phone finally fixed so updates gonna be fast now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Natasha woke up silently, not a single sound from the assassin. She was conscious. With her eyes closed she listened to each sound in what she assumed was a hospital room. There was a bit of rustling in a leather covered chair, quiet and unsteady breathing from five other presences in the room. It was...unsettling to sense such distress and anxiety from each of them. Not a usual occurrence for the mighty avengers. 

And then it was enough.

She opened her eyes and was immediately was attacked by an onslaught of very caring avengers. 

“Nat!”

“Oh my gosh you’re awake.”

“It’s okay your safe!”

She held one hand up to silence them and then sat herself up. “Yes, now get of my bed.”

They reluctantly agreed and plopped themselves back into their chairs. Natasha decided now would be the best time for questions and explanations. “So, what happened.” Many mouths opened and before they could all yak about the battle she said, “One at a time.”

Bruce spoke up, “I don’t know if you remember it all, but what happened was an attack from Doom. Our plan worked for awhile, until it backfired and you were caught under a fallen meteor. This is why you’re here now, thankfully alive”

Natasha reached over to grab the clipboard attached to her bed, her eyes widened at the list of numerous injuries, from small contusions to broken bones. And worse. Bruce spoke again, “You lost too much blood and I thought, that was it. Clint gave blood for you, and it was a miracle you survived.” Natasha scanned over each avenger, stopping when she found Clint, he looked like he was going to explode with anger. His hands formed fists and his jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes were focused on Tony sitting far away from the others. She didn’t drop her gaze from him when Bruce spoke one more time, “We almost lost you Nat.” 

And it was like they were in a dramatic movie, one sentence pushed someone to they’re limit, and the fragile balance between each avenger broke like it was nothing. “You mean Tony almost lost Nat,” Clint spit out. “You think was an accident?” He was up out of his seat now, “No no no, THIS is all Tony’s fault, he fucking messed up and almost killed her.” Clint stalked his way up to Tony, “Yeah bitch, this is all you, don’t stare at the ground, LOOK AT ME!” Tony didn’t meet eyes with Clint, the genius looked like he was crying. Clint slapped him in the face. “LOOK AT ME AND FACE YOUR FUCKING SINS!”

“Clint!” Steve yelled, “That’s enough!”

Tony stood up hand on his face and stumbled to leave. Clint tried to race after him, but Steve grabbed his arms. “No no, I have had enough sticking my neck out for this guy, I try to help him, and then he passes out, I thought he was my friend and then he does this to you Nat. No more Mr. Nice Clint.” 

Natasha could only stare in shock at her friend, raggedly breathing, teeth gnashing, almost foaming at the mouth angry, clawing at Steve to let him go. Clint raged, “Let me go!” 

And then she found her voice again, “That’s enough Clint.” Her stern sound seemed to cut through the fog of his anger. He stopped struggling, and his face was filled with regret. 

“Oh my gosh, I- I didn’t mean to do that, I don’t know what got into me.” Clint placed a hand to his forehead and sat dejectedly into his chair. 

Thor who had been silent before finally said something, “These are tense times Eye of Hawk, do not let your anger consume you.” 

“Wise words from the god,” Natasha said. Thor nodded in response, stood up and left the room. Silence was the only thing left.

The air conditioning decided to awaken at that moment, Natasha hid her flinch. She listened to the calm sound of machinery and the steps of people, one by one, leaving the hospital room.

She fell back asleep.

—————

6 weeks later...

Steve was drawing. Whatever his heart led him to sketch. It was Tony on the paper canvas, done in such a meticulous way. Steve was proud of his work.

Thor was flying. Too much on his mind. Mjonir firmly in his grasp, like security. Made him feel better. Usually his flights were also with the Man of Iron. But not today.

Bruce was experimenting. Tinkering maybe, his mind was also filled with demeaning thoughts. Mostly of the break between his team, and with Tony.

Clint was tapping. Tapping his foot on a metal wall, inside one of the many vents in the Avengers Tower. He was anxious because he wanted to apologize to Tony, but he didn’t know how.

Natasha was thinking. About how she would have to mend her broken relationship, and a broken friendship with Tony Stark. It shouldn’t be her job to do, but she was more glad to do it than ever.

Tony was, drinking, alone. Pitiful, right? Tony Stark reduced to such drastic measures. It didn’t really matter though, no one cares anyways. They shouldn’t care. He clutched the neck of his beer like a lifeline, and slowly brought it up to his mouth. Really pathetic was the word for this. Fucking pathetic.

He assumed that his drinking would finally dim down the memories that plagued him. And that maybe tonight for the first time in weeks, it would be a calm, restful sleep. Of course he was wrong. When was he ever right anyways.

Natasha was there again, smiling, and then she was gone. He was hand in hand with her all of a sudden, in a meadow of flowers. If everything was perfect in the world, they’d be skipping in the meadow, completely carefree. 

The world warped, grass turned to stone, petals in the air, became cold and froze to snow. The sky darkened to a hazy red. And then Natasha was at the edge of a cliff and only he was holding on to her. Her face had no wrinkles no lines of stress, and her mouth moved accordingly with the words of “it’s okay.”

But it really wasn’t. Nothing ever is for Tony. It would never be okay because it was his fault and he ruined it because he is ruined. She was bloody red as he couldn’t hold her anymore. She was still saying it’s okay, but only in his mind, whispered in his head, but it wasn’t. It was his fault. His breath quickened and he tried to jump after her falling form, but he was caught by strings, puppet strings. 

She was on the ground now splayed out, killed instantly from the fall. A cursed voice laughed from behind him. Tony screamed and tried to move away from him. But he was caught on these strings. 

Ultron’s red eyes seemed to brighten, and he laughed again, “there are no strings on me.” And then the laughing changed to each of his friends and family, giggling and cackling at his form covered in white thin strings. Each of their comments turned the strings to chains and and each laugh tightened them. Until he was wrapped head to toe in iron chains.

Each voice melded into one, “Stark men are made of iron.” 

And Tony screamed his throat raw.

————-

Clint could hear that blood curdling scream from miles away. Or maybe he could because of the sound echoing in the vents. He knew it came from Tony’s lab, which meant Clint had to face him. And Clint also knew that he was ready to. 

Making sure to be somewhat quiet, the assassin, dropped to the ground, straight out of the vent. He barely made a sound. 

What was really making sound was the heavy breathing, tripping over hiccups from crying. 

Clint found Tony laying on the cold hard ground, a slobbering mess, covered in vomit, tears and blood. Glass shards from beer bottles were splayed around the workshop. Clint wanted to cry for the man.

And that he did when he fell to his knees next to the genius and pulled him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop. Can’t wait for chapter 2 I suppose?
> 
> Comment and criticism much appreciated!


End file.
